


Recovery

by cuddlyharkness



Series: Dealing With What May Come [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Recovery, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Slow To Update, Some Plot, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since the events inside the Valiant's cells, two months since The Master did such things to them. It's also been two months since The Doctor last saw Jack, because rather than talk, he ran away. Sending Jack back to TORCHWOOD offered a temporary relief from the thought of what they'd gone through, but with a little reasoning from our favorite blue box, The Doctor is ready to talk about what happened. And the recovery that ensues for the both of them will be well worth the end result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recovery

It had been few months since that fateful week in those cells. It hadn't been a subject either of them wanted to talk about. Neither Jack nor The Doctor wanted to discuss what they had gone through at the hands of the Master. 

Of course, The Doctor's first response after being made to fuck like an animal within that cage was to run. And he did. He'd ran, like he always did. Martha returned to her family, and he dropped Jack off at TORCHWOOD. But now, roughly two months later, he found himself sitting in the control room thinking. 

"Troubled, are we?" A soft, melodious voice hummed in the deeper depths of his mind. The TARDIS spoke up for the first time in those months. Normally she didn't push issues. Yet this was something she felt needed to be addressed. 

"Only a little... Was I wrong to make Jack leave so soon?" He murmured, looking up at the glowing central column with tired eyes. He'd cast Jack out of the TARDIS without so much as a word about what happened. Another time, another place and maybe he would have sat down and tried to set things at ease. He hadn't, and now it was eating away at him. 

"I wouldn't say you were wrong, dear. I do think that it would have put both of you at peace if you'd talked about it, though. But, I can't force you to do anything, you know that. If it's bothering you, why not make a call and see if he wants to arrange a time to come see you? I'm sure it's bugging him just as much as you." The TARDIS suggested, earning an approving hum from her Time Lord. 

"That's not too bad of an idea... I might try that. But, I wonder if he'll be upset with me for running away again.." The Doctor sighed, shaking his head as he rested his head in his hands. The TARDIS hummed a sound almost like laughter.

"That man would go to Hell and back for you, and you think he's going to be mad at you for running away? Theta, he's seen you run away from worse things than this. I'm sure he understands you didn't want to talk about it. For all you know, he probably didn't either. It was still fresh in both your minds. It's not exactly the easiest thing to talk about either. But, I do think that two months is more than enough time for both of you to pull yourselves together. You need to discuss what equally affected the both of you." 

"You're right. Set a course for the Hub? Please?" The Doctor asked, standing up and tugging on his coat. 

"Since you said please, yes." The TARDIS hummed, lines of coordinates dancing across one of the control panel's screens. The Doctor got to work pulling levers and pushing dials. In a matter of moments, he landed in the underground Hub that Captain Jack Harkness called home.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hub is quiet, and Jack Harkness isn't really surprised when The Doctor finally wants to talk. To be honest, he wants to sort this mess out, too.

The Hub was quiet that night, the whole team having been sent home to their families. A much needed break from the separate life they had all chosen to lead. Well, almost the whole team. Jack Harkness sat at his desk, glancing over files and working up cover stories for recent deaths. Thanks to this development, he'd sent everyone home early so they could relax. Capturing this creature had been no easy task, and in his opinion they all deserved the rest. 

He didn't mind sitting alone in the Hub either. The quiet was familiar, something that helped him clear his head after he started to think far too much. He'd been thinking a lot since the events he'd faced on board the Valiant. He'd been thinking about the things he and The Doctor had to do. More importantly, he had been thinking about how the Time Lord had been so quick to get rid of him. 

He didn't blame him. The Doctor had every right to not want to discuss the things they'd had to do, he wasn't sure he wanted to either. But of course, he had begun to think about it much more often the past few weeks. Jack Harkness didn't dwell on things, but this was something that was eating at him. Not that he'd talk about it to the team, of course. They had their own problems to handle in both the world of TORCHWOOD and in their own personal lives. No sense putting it off on them, he thought. 

Taking a break from reading files, he stretched out and stood. The coffee maker was broken, so that ruled out something to keep him awake. Perhaps it would be a good idea to walk around? It would keep his blood pumping and give him a pick-up. So he did.

His boots thumped across the floor, echoing in the dimly lit room as he wandered the space the team had come to call home. This was his home, most of all. This was where he could go when the place he wanted to call home threw him out. Or tried to shake him off and then end up at the end of the universe... 

In the silence, he heard many familiar sounds that had come to comfort him over the years. The dripping of water down the water tower, the whirring of computer systems, and Myfanwy flapping about overhead. Then there was a different sound. A sound that brought him so much joy and ye so much pain each time he heard it. 

A distinct warping sound filled the empty spaces between the other sounds, followed by a dull thud on the concrete floor. Peering down from his spot upstairs, he watched as a beautiful blue box materialized out of thin air. Normal people would find this strange, maybe even startling. He was used to it by now, after all this was the ship of a man he'd tried to find for many years. 

The wooden box creaked as the door was pulled open, a tall and lanky man stepping out and seeming to try and judge just when he had landed. Decorated in a pinstripe suit that seemed too tight in some places and too loose in others, he ruffled the fluffy mass of hair on top of his head as he sighed.   
"Please tell me I got it right..." The man spoke, looking around the empty space until he heard shuffling from upstairs. Jack waved, seemingly not phased by The Doctor's sudden appearance. 

"Two months is your usual wait time to talk, huh?" Jack muttered, leaning against the metal railing as he watched the lanky man smile. 

"Not usually... Look, I'm sorry I ran off but...I'd like to talk? That is, if you feel like talking to me..." The Doctor stated, watching as the captain nodded and slowly walked down the stairs. Jack led the way over to the old beaten up couch beneath a fading TORCHWOOD logo, taking a seat and waving the Time Lord over. 

"Come on... Let's talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, part 2! Its going to be slow to update, since the place of learning is calling students back in for another year. But I will be working on this bit by bit! It's going to be a good bit longer than my usual fics (they normally run 1-3 chapters) so please be patient with me when it comes to updates! In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy what I post. Have a lovely day!


End file.
